eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2.3
'''Pursuer from the Past 3 '''is the third chapter of Season 2 of élDLIVE. Summary In the station, Laine is looking through the Demille ship crew list and thought one of the members looked familiar, so he asked Harry to bring him Chuuta's file, shocking them since that means Chuuta was involved in a space incident. Before that could happen, Inspector Belargo and his retinue arrive. Laine welcomes him, but Belargo acts very rudely towards him. He announces that he's here to catch a spy, shocking the staff, and even accuses Laine as being a suspect. Not losing his composure, Rein leads him away for tea while the other staff grumble about Belargo. At Shirobori, the transfer student introduces himself as Mikio Narita, not Ken Mizoguchi, even though he looks like a matured Gucchi. He learns from Chips that the school was not expecting a transfer student today. After class, Narita leaves, and Chuuta decides to follow him. He catches up with him, and introduces himself, and learns that Narita is going somewhere before going home, which was Gucchi's address. Through the window, Misuzu and Chips notice them leaving and Chips decided to follow them. Meanwhile at the station, Harry reveals to Laine that there's a 98% chance that the Demille ship captain and Chuuta's dead childhood friend Gucchi are the same person. Just then an alarm rings through out the station, alerting everyone that they could no longer make contact with any investigation officers because of outside interference. Laine asks Melies to find Chuuta and the others with the SPH radar, but he couldn't detect their SPH near the school anywhere. Melies says that something is making their SPH undetectable. Near Earth, the Demille ship is releasing a SPH concealment beam as well a jamming device to Earth. In class, Misuzu hears Chips snoring, meaning he's been hit with the sleep-inducing SPH, from her earpiece, and rushes out of class. She tries to make conact with Chuuta and Chips, but the jamming from the Demille ship prevents her from doing that. Misuzu runs along the street and finds Chips on the ground, sleeping. The two transfer students appear behind her and reveal themselves as aliens before hitting her with the sleep-inducing SPH. Chuuta is following Narita to the shrine where he used to play with his childhood friends. Chuuta asks him what they are doing there, and Narita reveals that he is actually Gucchi. Chuuta exclaims that he's alive before Gucchi punches in the face. Gucchi asks him if he forgot that he was the one who dropped them off the cliff. When Gucchi fell off the cliff he thought he was going to die, but he was taken to a treatment room and was saved. Chuuta was about to ask who saved him when a group of tourists arrive. Gucchi, annoyed, throws a bomb at them and kills them. He tells Chuuta that he's not the same person he once knew, and lifts his shirt to reveal the Demille tattoo. He is, in fact, a Demille ship captain and was sent to Earth to lure out the élDLIVE agents hiding at Shirobori with the transfer students and sleep-inducing SPH. All this was to test the Solar System District Station's strength, as well to take away Chuuta's Monitalien. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters